An Act Of Care
by Silver Kitten
Summary: Hi um..people, *scared* okay I'll give it straight, my first HA fic and i'd LOVE to know what you think. It's rated R for a lot of violence in the end, I guess so u know this is centered around a school shooting. Sad but plz if u read, review. thanx ^_^


An Act Of Care 

By ~*Silver Kitten*~

Disclaimer: Hi, I don't own Hey Arnold or anything remotely associated with it, because if I did, Helga and Arnold would already be a couple ^_^v

Note: Hey this is my FIRST Hey Arnold! Fic and I'm nervous on how I did, cuz personally I think it sucks though I tried my best, but if you read this, I would SO appreciate any constructive criticism, just ways I can improve, how I did, should I stop/keep writing???I'll continue if some people actually like this fic.Thanks and enjoy…hopefully :-S 

Shortened Summary:

P.S. 118, a school kids could feel safe in, take pride in attending class in, socialize with friends in.What will happen to P.S. 118 when tragedy strikes that is irreversible?Terror hits hard, and an act of care takes place that could forever change everything…

~~

Helga's POV~

Again the sound of the bell rings vibrantly throughout the school.Time for lunch, the worst part of the day where I sit helplessly watching Lila flirt with Arnold.I groaned and got up out of my seat, kicking some paper below my desk, and went off to lunch.

"So Helga, what do you think you're going to write about for Mr. Simmons essay assignment?" Phoebe inquired, obviously trying to divert my thought from Arnold so I didn't look so miserable maybe.

"Oh I don't know Phoebs.We're supposed to write about something interesting right?Nothing interesting happens in my life, well," I sighed disgusted "except for hearing about all the interesting things OLGA goes through." I said my sister's name with a small scoff.Phoebe smiled.

"Cheer up, Helga.Things won't always be that way." She said reassuringly.I accepted her token of pity and reassurance.Yet deep down I couldn't shake the feeling she could be wrong for once.Yes, Phoebs, wrong.I nodded to her and grabbed a lunch tray, moping over to grab some food I spotted Lila walking "ever so sweetly" over to Arnold, who was already eating and discussing football with Gerald and Sid.

After Phoebe and I sat down across the cafeteria, I sat watching them, my eyes silently stalking her every move.It made me want to throw up!The way she batted her eyelashes whenever she said Arnold's name, the way his face almost flushed incandescently; was it chemistry or nuclear war here?I couldn't take it anymore and rested my head between my hands, perched up on my elbows and looked out the window.

"Helga, I hate seeing you so distressed all the time.I don't comprehend why you can't talk to Arnold, let alone be nice to him-" she suddenly quit in her words and turned her head down, ashamed."I'm sorry," she said, her tone hastily changing from serious to apologetic."I didn't mean it the way it sounded," I winced.The truth is that the way she meant it WAS the way it sounded, hurtful.

"No, Phoebs don't be sorry.You're absolutely right.I can't go a day without calling him Football head or other things besides his real name.I always hafta put him down?And why Phoebe, why?" I halted my statement and closed my eyes, eyebrows coming together in a moment of sorrow."Please, lets just changed the subject, I don't wanna talk about this anymore." I muttered harshly, yet I didn't mean to sound such.Phoebe understood; she always understood me.She is probably the single most person on this entire earth that truly understands me.

No perhaps understand isn't right, I don't even understand myself, how can someone understand me when I can't?No, she just puts up with me.And I can't even show her the gratitude she deserves, Phoebe, my best friend, my only friend…

"WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOIN!" someone yelled, disturbing my thoughts.It caught the attention of the whole cafeteria, Harold starting a fight with Brainy.Brainy, that kid was freaky yes but he never seems to cause any commotion.Okay, when he's suddenly showing up behind me and wheezing, I just have to punch him.That's beside the point.

"Ugghhh huuu ughh, sorry…" Brainy wheezed, pushing his glasses up further.

"Sorry?That's all you're gonna say when you dumped my tray?That was my lunch!" Harold shot out furiously.I guess when the kid was hungry, he was hungry.Then something out of the ordinary happened, when Brainy tried walking away, Harold pulled him back and punched him.A little bit of blood trickled down his lip and Brainy wiped it away, standing back up from the ground, his back hunched as usual.Was it tears in his eyes?I couldn't tell, but I could tell that I was laughing, crudely, my laughter instantaneous from my reputation, which I secretly hated.I didn't really feel like laughing, but I did, and so did a lot of other kids now.

As I saw Brainy run out behind trails of mocking laughter, I caught Arnold staring at Lila, not in affection but in confusion.Lila was…laughing?Did she hit her funny bone or something while flirting with Arnold?It was not like Lila to laugh at violence.Oh well it didn't matter; I turned repulsed back to Phoebe.

"Lets get back to class Phoebe." I said.

Five minutes until school lets out, once again I've remained in a complete stature looking at the back of Arnold's head.Urged to pull out my locket to see his sweet composure under a slick cover of glass, I stopped, when I heard the teacher write on the board.

"Now remember class, since you're all special, I expect some very special and unique essays from you by next Monday." Mr. Simmons exclaimed, his smile queer yet satisfied."You are to write about an experience that made a huge, significant impact on your life, and explain how and why it changed you, and what you learned from it." He finished, and with that the bell rang.

I walked solemnly from my locker to outside.Again feeling the torment that I won't see my love until tomorrow, and with that came the feeling of self-pity, why I gravel over some boy.Alas, the controversy between why I feel and act the way I do begins, and I start to slowly unwind on my way out of school.That's when I fixate on a fight.Wolfgang picking on Eugene for the umpteenth time this month.Then a sudden thought of remorse from him, which of course I hid from any eyes that so happened to be watching.Maybe if I just walked away, pretend I didn't see it; no one would expect me to "cheer the fight on".I did just that, dashing off the school premises, and made my way to home that always felt abandoned…

Arnold's POV~

"Oh no not another fight!" Gerald groaned.I sighed in contempt that Wolfgang, or anyone for that matter, had to pick on people.I would have gone in to stop it, but then that would just be a death wish come true.

A few minutes later the fight was over.Wolfgang had gotten his daily thrill on beating a kid younger than him senseless.Gerald and I hurried over to help Eugene, who immediately spoke- "I'm Okay…" but we all knew he wasn't.

"Why did he pick on you this time?" I asked, concerned.Eugene smiled wearily and shrugged.

"Just lucky I guess…" he said, wobbling as he tried to stand on his own.Knowing he was just trying to put a little humor in the situation was well enough he should be fine by tomorrow.I laughed slightly, and grabbed my books.

"Guess I should get home now." I said, while waiting for Gerald to gather his things, and then we headed off.

Mystery POV~

Gah!I can't believe this!Does no one stand up for themselves here?It's ludicrous!I guess I shouldn't be talking though; I never was much of a defense on my part.Oh well…but seeing all the crap people like me take…the "geeks" or whatever, I can't take this any more!Gah!I'm going to do something about this…I just need to know who to talk to well enough to convince them of my plan…HAHA yes…as long as I have a constancy in a small group, this plot will prevail…and geeks will no longer be geeks!We'll be the only ones left standing…HA!I just need the right people…hmmm…A-ha!There's one…

~The Next Day- Helga's POV~

I plopped down on my usual bus seat, looking at the lines go by one by one as the bust drove on and on…the same thing every day.Now I can expect Arnold to get on the bus, sit in his usual seat, Lila will get on, sit next to Arnold, Phoebe will get on, sit next to me, the bus will stop, we'll get off, walk to class, the day continues; mild separation from my beloved except for the anguish from my eyes painful watch, and the rapid growing jealously for Lila.I sighed, yes such things of interest always occur in Helga G. Pataki's life.

For once though, the common routine witnessed a change, when the bus stopped for Arnold and…what?He's sitting next to me!…Ooookay Helga, keep breathing.Maybe for once you don't have to snap at him!Yes, your open chance to be nice from the start!

Instead of being mean, instead of being nice, I was silent.Oh crimany, was it that hard to show some courtesy for the guy?

"Hi Helga." Arnold said, his usual low but soft tone of voice.My mouth grumbled to sneer at him, but I finally forced down any word of insult.

"Hey..Foo- eh…Arnold." I replied.Okay I know he's a nice guy, but he never sits by me!Oh but he smiled that wide spacious grin and I could have melted.

"I saw you looked sorta sad and rushed out of school yesterday.I was wondering if you were okay.You are okay, right?" He asked, a little worried.I tried to stop my heart from fluttering and my stomach from turning over, but I couldn't.Yet I saw Rhonda and Sid and Harold slightly eyeing, perhaps listening intently only inconspicuously at our conversation, which brought on severe contempt from my well-known reputation.

"Yeah Arnoldo I'm fine.Thanks but no thanks for your concern.Listen buddy no need to get all chummy okay?" I spat, and I detested myself for it.Arnold looked…as if I had said just what he had expected.I sighed a silent sigh that acts as a distress call to yourself when you know no one is listening or more so no one can hear.His expression hurt me probably worse then when I saw him smile.What, is he covering up his pain with a smile?I laughed to myself.Cute but frankly when does that work?Then I suddenly remember that his cover reminded myself of someone…me…

With that, Arnold replied "Whatever you say, Helga." The moment he said that, Lila had gotten on the bus.What timing.Arnold had said hi to her as she walked by.

"Ever so nice to see you today, Arnold." She beamed, and then looked at me."Helga." She nodded and proceeded to sit down 2 seats back from us.Why didn't Arnold go get up to sit with her?I wanted to ask, but that would imply my curiosity to his 'love' life.Oh what the heck.

"Hey why didn't you go sit with Lila?" I asked, trying yet not trying to sound envious by the mention of her name.He shrugged.

"Well I sat next to you.I thought getting up and sitting with someone else would be rude." He explained.Once again those meddling flutters in my heart, those intrusive stomach flips, all brought on by his sincere and warm-hearted attitude towards others.His sweet logic in reasoning, his- oh my god, how do I reply to what he just said?!Luckily I was saved any response when the bus jolted forward, stopping to let Phoebe on. 

All the way to school, I sat motionless, hiding both my natural smile and my false exterior anger for every second of the day.Well maybe not so much false as it began a lie only to become the basic truth now.Arnold, Arnold sat there motionless too; the time the bus stopped for school would be too soon to bear and too late for any conversation.Nothing left to me but regret.

Finally in my desk, in class, which is starting, yet still in this critical mood.My normal self, my front to others has been hidden inside for the past 43 minutes and 26 seconds, one thing could set me off, and I'm scared to death at the thought.Somehow I knew something would happen, I just couldn't decide if it would be to my disadvantage or my benefit.Really, it could go both ways, but would it go the way I wanted?Probably not…

Arnold's POV~

There was something peculiar today, in the static of the room.It was quiet and eerie; I got this blind premonition something bad would happen and yet I couldn't understand why.I can't contemplate any sufficient reasons why I feel today is on the verge of disaster.I just tried to shrug it off.At least lunch wasn't too far away.

Then I preoccupied myself towards Helga.I remembered seeing her run from the school yesterday, like she was being chased or something.I remember that grave look plastered over her face, like she didn't want to go home but it was all she had to return to.I don't know what advocated that intuition; I guess maybe I felt sorry for her.But I know from the way she responded this morning she's herself…I suppose.

Class was going on while I, in the midst of thought and unnatural feelings, had dazed off, not realizing lunch was in less then a minute.

"And that completes today's history lesson kids.After lunch we'll talk about Geometry." Mr. Simmons said excitedly.The bell had rung for lunchtime.

It appeared normally, the exact noon rush of kids, flooding in the cafeteria, trays flying and food furnishing the floor as kids bumped into one another.No, something was not right.I stood in line, waiting to get my lunch, anticipating something to occur.Was I the only one feeling this bad feeling?Maybe I'm just taking this too far, yes; it's just my imagination.I relaxed, presumed as usual to my regular table.

That's when it happened, out of nowhere, in a blink of an eye.No!It was quicker than that!Like the ceiling was collapsing in, the sky crumbling down through the walls, breaking over the bustle of the cafeteria, this now was the only bustle for a moment.Crackling, flaring, fire passed by wisps of air.What were they?

I don't know if it's when the screaming condemned by the immense sound of gunshots happened, or when I saw Harold hit the ground and lay in a pool of blood.I grew furiously cold, my body chilled and shaken, so frigid that I became numb and unable to run along with the other rampaging students.Screaming filled the room almost as fear filled my eyes when there went down Sid and Rhonda, their cries shrieking so horridly it could shatter glass.

More crackling, more bursting fire from 3 dark, masked fiends, their mission to obliterate whomever is in their site.No idea who they were, only an idea to run.The concept of safety is diminished, and the hope of getting out alive…weakened.

I slid across a puddle of crimson liquid; saw blood spattered on the cafeteria walls.Then I thought of Gerald, where was he?Was he okay!I spotted him, escaping through the emergency exit; he hurriedly pulled Phoebe with him as she tried leading people out.Phoebe was crying, her glasses had fallen and were smashed beneath the room's floor that appeared to move on its own with the sight of more than half the student body.

I sighed a heavy sigh of relief, but now I needed concern for myself, I was nowhere near an exit.I thought of all my friends, and Helga, I had no idea where she was.Frightened, we were all so frightened.I made my way, more hurdling crowds, and flying bullets.I was shocked beyond belief, and then it got worse.Lila, trying to get out, her green eyes turning red from tears, her ruby red hair frizzled and her facial features terrified and uncertain.She looked at me briefly, then another flare of shots fired.She stiffened as she slowly fell to her knees, her eyes holding mine until hers went black and along with her world.Blood the fine fluid that ran coarsely from her back.

I winced, oh god this extreme terror.This could not be happening, I must be dreaming.Arnold wake up!Wolfgang gone down, distress fled from him, I saw.Nadine is running out, bleeding from the right shoulder blade, an injured and limping Stinky trying to help her out.Sure Eugene, Brainy, Joey, all my friends, they all must have gotten out- panic still, no sign of Helga.I fought tears emerging now; I fought to keep making my way, all my strength for one step as screaming frightened kids surrounded me.

Then I saw them, the 3 dark and hidden pilots in this malicious shoot out.I was unable to identify them, wearing all black clothing including pants, military style boots, and tight cloaks with a facemask on.All 3 armed heavily and defiantly.The mere sight of them shook me wildly, I turned again and pushed harder to get out.

Arnold, you're still not waking up…

Before I could reach at least two more steps, someone yelled my name and I looked astonished behind.No more than 20 feet away stood one of the cynical shadows bringing this terror on P.S. 118.They held a gun towards me, aiming.An instant, a single instant, and time stood still.Enough time to recognize they were going to shoot me, and I was going to be hit- shock.Within a flash and a loud bang and haze of whirling smoke, time withheld an abrupt shift from reality to impossible.Before I knew it, it was too late.A yell, a pound, a collapse.It hit me.The ground hit me with such force, or no?I hit the ground with such force.Why?My nerves no witness to be shot, yet still this undying apprehension of hurt.I looked up and stammered.

"HELGA!" she had pushed me from the bullets path and accepted my fate.No!An evil laugh from the treacherous murderer!And they turned and grabbed the others, and ran out.My eyes had more disbelief then my mind as I watched Helga stagger forward.Instantly I pulled myself up in the nick of time to catch her as she gave way in my arms.Trying to hold her, trying to hang on as she slips away into unconsciousness, but failing.

Wake up NOW Arnold!I beg, I pray…

I brought her down, one of my arms supporting her neck, the other holding the wound near her chest.Things were becoming fuzzy from the tears swelling in my eyes, on the brink of falling as I on the brink of madness pushed them back.I saw her lips try to form a word, I think it was 'help'.She coughed and a little blood trickled down from her mouth.

"…A-Arnold, it h-hurts…" she trembled.

"Oh please, Helga, hang on!" I was panicking in a crazed fashion, yet I had a waver of security.The menaces were gone, but the threat of life flurried more intensely now.Perhaps the most fortunate thing to hear now was the siren's that bellowed infamously.Most of the cafeteria was lost in dead quite, scattered cries and sniffles were heard, but the silence had deeply penetrated, almost seemingly as the casualties had through the sight of lain bodies.

Helga, she lay there in my arms so delicately, her tough exterior ultimately faded.Instead of seeing Helga the bully, I saw Helga the small lost girl searching now for a way to hang on, hopefully not a way to say good bye.

God, I'm not waking up…

Helga's POV~

Excruciating this vile pain.Torn from inside to out, breaking.Inside I can't think of how I feel, its too much, its all too much!I can't decide if I want to scream and cry or simply let go and…

Ahg!Who knew this pain could ever exist, burying this torment through every nerve and limb in my body, like acid burning within.Oh but such sweet relief, Arnold, the one I'd sacrifice anything for yet a pleasant civil attitude; he was okay.Unwounded, untouched by the bullet that came to him so violently.Rest in peace, Helga?

It grows dark, breath comes shorter every second…Sirens roar so hideously like they're inside my head.I looked up into Arnold's gaze full of anguish and sorrow.Pity.What is that?A tear from Arnold's moist eyes formed…for me?I cried, if not more than the pain, the act of care towards me was enough.I wanted to say goodbye, I wanted to tell him I love him…now I don't know if I'll ever get the chance…

Sirens…they're slowing.I'm slowing.Time is slowing.Where's Arnold going!No come back please, don't leave!

Blackness in sleeps forlorn solitude.Sleep…

~~~

Well guys that was it…Sorry it was long, I just had a lot to say -_- so please now, let me know what you think, and if you think it sucked, go ahead and flame me, I'd deserve it right?(sorry for the negativity) I apologize ahead of flames that characters had to die.I have nothing against them!Well maybe Lila…eheh *sweatdrop* kiddin.Anyways I still have yet to say who the 3 masked villains were, any ideas?^_^

To be continued??I'll let you decide.

~*Silver Kitten*~


End file.
